


There Were Signs and Signals

by imkerfuffled



Series: 25 Days of Ficlet Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, everything is clear. Even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Signs and Signals

Coulson couldn’t tell you the exact moment Clint and Natasha became friends, but sometime after their rocky first missions something changed. They stopped watching their backs around each other and started watching each other’s backs instead. 

In hindsight the signs were clear, and he wondered how he hadn’t seen them as they happened: 

A smile here. 

A grin there. 

An eye roll when Clint called Natasha ‘bro’ for the third time in five minutes… 

...An entire day when Clint incorporated the word into every sentence just to spite her. 

A worried look. 

A concerned touch. 

A refusal to go with the extraction team (back when they still had one) until the other was safe. 

A night spent in the hospital ward waiting in anguished silence. 

A teasing remark. 

A witty retort. 

A conversation spoken solely in facial expressions. 

An impromptu movie marathon when Clint discovered that Natasha hadn’t seen Lord of the Rings. 

A sidelong glance. 

An inside joke. 

A monthly tradition of throwing popcorn and shaming inaccurate spy movies. 

A late night bar fight when some creep tried to hit on Natasha. (Natasha started it. Clint joined in.)… 

…A grumpy yet satisfied trip to the hospital after the late night bar fight. 

A tired head resting on a tired shoulder. 

A soft look. 

A stare when the other wasn’t looking. 

A dirty joke. 

A flirty response. 

A—

Oh. 

A kiss. 

Coulson couldn’t tell you the exact moment Clint and Natasha fell in love, but sometime after their first rocky missions something changed. In hindsight, the signs were clear.


End file.
